


and she's hot

by tsubahono



Series: Bang Dream [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but misakoro is the cutest i love them, i love this whole band's dynamic they're hilarious, lmk which pairings you wanna see more of, might not make complete sense if you aren't up to speed with the band's story or w/e, not like specifics but. just the general idea of the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Misaki could've sworn her heart stopped. Leave it to Kokoro to be so blunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this band is so funny how do kokoro, kaoru, and hagumi STILL not believe shes michelle... but i mean at least she has kanon!!! im not sure of all the details though bc i couldn't understand all of it from the band story since nobody's translated it yet

Misaki didn't like the Michelle costume. It was heavy, uncomfortable, and stuffy. She also hated that Kokoro, Kaoru, and Hagumi still didn't believe that she was "Michelle." It was annoying and inconvenient, and having to show up to practice in a big bear costume wasn't exactly fun, in her terms. But in some rare circumstances, she was somewhat grateful for it. Like now, for example.

 

While Hagumi and Kaoru were cleaning and tuning their instruments, Kokoro sat down next to Misaki.

 

"Hey, Michelle, you know a lot about Misaki, right?"

 

She wanted to reply with her usual "I _am_ Misaki," but Kokoro wouldn't believe her anyway, so she sighed, replying in the high-pitched voice she hated using. "Yes, why?"

 

"What does she think about me?"

 

Well, that wasn't what she was expecting.

 

"Uh..." While she debated what to say, she noticed Kanon watching them curiously. She suddenly felt nervous about answering. "Well... she says you're nice... and, uh, fun to be around... and uh... she likes your enthusiasm."

 

Kokoro hummed, looking deep in thought. Misaki looked at Kanon again. She was messing with her drums, looking bored, but it was clear she was still listening.

 

"Did she say anything about my looks?"

 

At this, Kanon looked back up again, eyebrows raised. Misaki stumbled over her words, unable to form a sentence.

 

"I- She- .....What?"

 

"Did she?!"

 

"Uh... she thinks you're cute," Misaki muttered without thinking. She was glad that nobody could see her red face.

 

"Ooh! Thanks, Michelle!" Kokoro gave her a big hug. Misaki was glad she couldn't feel the other girl through the costume, or she would just be even more embarrassed.

 

Misaki debated asking the same question. She was already embarrassed anyway, she might as well get something out of it.

 

"W- What do you think of Misaki, then?"

 

"Well, she's really nice. I like being with her."

 

"Oh, that's nice-"

 

"And she's hot."

 

She could've sworn her heart stopped. Leave it to Kokoro to be so blunt. In an embarrassed panic, she looked at Kanon. Her mouth was shut tight and her face was red, but it was clear she wanted to laugh.

 

"R- Really... that's... uh..." She wasn't sure what to say. She looked to Kanon again for help, but she suddenly seemed interested in fiddling with a fraying splinter on one of her drumsticks. _Great_.

 

Misaki was embarrassed, but also a bit curious. Was she really that appealing? With a nervous laugh, she leaned a bit closer, lowering her voice. "W- Why do you think that?"

 

Kokoro looked at her curiously. "I don't think there's really a reason... but, hm... Well, I like her face, she's cute when she smiles... although it doesn't really matter if she's not smiling since she's pretty either way. And she has a nice body, I like her legs and-- Wait, Michelle, why do you want to know? You're not going to tell her, are you?!"

 

"Ah- No- I- Er... Your secret is safe with me..." she muttered.

 

Kokoro sighed in relief. The costume felt way too hot for Misaki, and she took the chance to go to the bathroom. She removed the mask, taking deep breaths.

 

She looked in the mirror. Her face was still red, and she was covered in sweat. The sweat was mostly caused by the costume, though. She stayed still for a moment, looking in the mirror. Should she talk to Kokoro about it? "It would be embarrassing, but it'd probably go well... if she was telling the truth..."

 

She sighed, putting her stuffy mask back on and exiting the bathroom. She couldn't wait for practice to be over so she could go home and think things over.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki stared at her phone, her thumb hovering over Kokoro's name. She was laying in bed, but she couldn't fall asleep.

 

"I can't just... ask her out... it'd be too embarrassing... I could try inviting her somewhere but I doubt she'd take the hint..."

 

With a sigh, she tapped Kokoro's name, and started typing. It would be a step forward, at least.

 

_"Hey Kokoro. Wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"_

 

Within less than a minute, she had her reply.

 

_"YEAH!!! Where??"_

 

Misaki tried to think. Where did people usually go on dates? It had to be something obvious enough that even Kokoro would understand.

 

_"How about a movie and dinner?"_

 

_"Ok!! What time?"_

 

_"Around 4?"_

 

_"Sure!! :)"_

 

Misaki kept watching the screen, with nothing left to say. A couple moments later, Kokoro sent another text.

 

_"Should I dress nice?"_

 

That was something you would ask before dates, right? Maybe she was getting the hint. Misaki couldn't help the blush that started to color her face.

 

_"No, casual dress is fine."_

 

_"Ok! Cya tomorrow."_

 

_"Yep. Goodnight."_

 

_"Goodnight."_

 

Misaki sighed, plugging her phone into its charger and putting it on the nightstand. She stared at the ceiling, her thoughts and heart racing. She just hoped that things would work out. Kokoro was _so_ cute. Sure, she was an airhead, but that was just part of what made her who she is. She was cheerful, and nice, and not afraid to try new things. Misaki wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but she ended up falling for the girl. With these thoughts in mind, she started to drift off.

 

 

The next day, after finishing their movie, they walked to the nearest restaurant side by side with their shoulders brushing. Misaki stuck to her usual outfit, but Kokoro was wearing a hoodie like her, but with longer pants than the dark-haired girl wore. She couldn't blame her; it _was_ pretty cold out. Misaki wondered briefly if Kokoro got cold easily.

 

"...Did you like it?"

 

"Yeah! Action movies are my favorite," Kokoro said with a smile that melted the other girl's heart. "I was super excited the whole time!"

 

"I'm glad... I tried to pick one that you would like."

 

"Thanks, Misaki!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around her as they walked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, y- you're welcome."

 

Misaki had considered picking a horror film in the hopes that Kokoro would cling to her arm like girls did in stereotypical romance stories, but _she_ would probably be the scared one, so she decided against it. She had also considered a romantic movie, but she wasn't sure if Kokoro would like it, and she wasn't a big fan of those herself, anyway.

 

So, she decided to go for something with a lot of action, since she figured that was the kind of thing Kokoro was into. She wanted the other girl to pick something and save her the trouble, but she wanted to be surprised, so Misaki tried her best to make the right choice. She was glad she did, since her friend looked so happy.

 

 

When they reached the restaurant, the two girls waited for the host to seat them before looking over the menus. They were silent for a moment, before Misaki looked up.

 

"Uh... What are you getting?"

 

"Hmm... Everything looks so good... I'll probably get... uh..."

 

Misaki chuckled. "Yeah, it's hard to decide... I'll probably just go with ramen."

 

"Ooh, I'll get that too, then."

 

After waiting for a couple of minutes the waitress took their order, and they were left by themselves.

 

"So... are you having fun?"

 

"Yeah! I'm really glad you invited me! But... is there a reason you didn't invite the others, too?"

 

Okay, so maybe she wasn't getting the hint like Misaki thought.

 

"Ah- Um... I just thought we don't spend enough time together."

 

Kokoro beamed at her, and she was sure the girl would've hugged her if it weren't for the table in the way. They locked eyes for a moment before Misaki looked away awkwardly.

 

Luckily, the waitress arrived then, bringing them their food and drinks. When she went away, the two ate their food, making pointless small talk.

 

 

When they finally exited the restaurant, Kokoro turned to her with an uncharacteristically subdued look on her face. "What now?"

 

"Well, I didn't have anything else planned, but if you want, we could go for a walk or something..."

 

With an excited cheer, Kokoro hugged her again, and began walking along the sidewalk. With something of a mix between a chuckle and a sigh, Misaki followed. By now, it was getting dark, and the street lights illuminated the path as they wandered into the park area.

 

"...Can I hold your hand?"

 

The question caught Misaki so off guard, it took her a moment to process it. "Y- Yeah..."

 

Kokoro grabbed her hand, and continued walking.

 

 

Neither of them had any idea where they were going at this point, but they didn't care. The blonde spotted a small clearing of grass, and practically dragged Misaki over.

 

They sat down together, still holding hands. The grass tickled Misaki's legs a bit, but she tried to ignore it.

 

As they sat in silence and looked up at the stars, she debated bringing up the topic that had been gnawing at her mind since yesterday.

 

"U- Uh, Kokoro... Michelle told me what you said... about me yesterday," she muttered. Of course, the blonde had told Misaki herself, but she didn't want to bring up that argument again.

 

Kokoro's face went red, and Misaki almost felt like laughing at the rare sight.

 

"S- She promised she wouldn't tell! That liar..."

 

"It's okay! I feel the same way about you... and stuff... so...."

 

"You do?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Which means... you think I'm hot?"

 

"Wh- That's not- I- I don't know!"

 

Kokoro laughed while Misaki blushed and looked away.

 

"I just meant... like.... I like being around you and stuff, so... we should be together more often..."

 

Suddenly, Kokoro's lips were on her cheek, catching her by surprise. She turned to stare at her, unable to get any words out.

 

Finally, she managed to stutter the most cliched line she could think of.

 

"Y- You... missed."

 

Kokoro giggled.

 

"That's so cliche," she murmured, leaning in until their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> kokoro and misaki are really cute so ill probably continue this... only one more chapter though, theres not much i can do with it


End file.
